Chistmas in White Chapel
by pawsrox
Summary: Ethan's parents and sister go to a frumpy aunt's house, while Ethan is left to spend Christmas with...Sarah. Similar to Simple Gifts by noellestarr
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys! This Fic is based off of noellestar's Fic called Simple Gifts. It has a similar plot, but with my twist. Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. I am not crazy. I am writing a Christmas Fic in August.**

Prolouge

"Mom, do I have to go?" Jane whined to her mother.

Mrs. Morgan sighed. "Yes dear, you do. Come on or we'll be late for our flight."

Jane whined even more. "But Ethan doesn't have to go!"

"That's because last year he threw up on Aunt Helana's christmas dress." Mrs. Morgan reminded Jane. She grimaced at the memory.

Jane frowned. "I just can't understand why we have to go away on Christmas Eve, and not come home until New Years!"

"The flight was free, thanks to all of our Frequent Flyer Miles! Now go say goodbye to Ethan."

* * *

><p>"B-B-Bye E-Ethan." Jane sobbed into Ethan's shoulder.<p>

Ethan hugged her tighter. "Jane, it's gonna be okay. I'll miss you too." Jane just cried in response.

Ethan's parents said thier goodbyes and Mrs. Morgan added, "Sarah will be here any minute."

And with that, they left for the airport.


	2. The Gifts

**Hey, sorry it took me so long to update. I got grounded for stealing the remote from my brother, then screaming at my mother. WOOHOO. Can't wait for Season 2!**

Ethan ran up to his room to check his appearence. He ruffled his hair, because he knew that Sarah liked that kind of thing, or at least that was what Erica said. Ethan grabbed a little box from his desk drawer and slipped in his pocket. After one more looke in the mirror, and a spritz of cologne, Ethan was ready.

* * *

><p><span>Ethan's POV<span>

I sat nervously on the couch waiting for Sarah to arrive. It was 7:30, and Sarah was supposed to be here at 7:00. Was she ok? Did she have another run in with Jesse? Was she-

The doorbell rang. I ran to the door, and opened it. "Hey Sarah, took you long enough."

Sarah answered me with a playful tone. "Whatever. Now invite this vampire in!"

"Wasn't it you who told me to never invite a vampire in my house?" I countered. But I stood aside and said, "Come on in." Sarah quickly climbed the steps and put her bags in the guest room. She was back in seconds because of his Vampire speed.

"So, Benny's not here for once?" She asked me.

I sighed. "His dad came home from America for Christmas Eve. He's leaving tommarrow, though."

Sarah looked horrifyed. "What kind of dad comes home and only stays for Chrstmas Eve?"

"Benny's." I said sadly. His parents had gotten divorced when he was 3 weeks old, and his mother had left. When Benny was 5, his father had sent him to live with Grandma in White Chapel.

Obviously Sarah wanted to change the subject because she asked, "So what do you want to do?"

"How about a movie." I said. An old Christmas movie sat on the coffee table, so I popped it into the DVD player. It must have been pretty boring, because I fell asleep before the halfway point, and Sarah could barely keep her eyes open.

Sarah's POV

I woke up with my head on Ethan's shoulder. My immediate reaction was 'EWWWWW' but actually, I was warm and comfortable, so ok. After looking at my watch (It said 7:10) I got up and decided to make Ethan and I breakfast. The pancake mix was in the pantry, and I pulled it out along with some chocolate chips and syrup. Ethan just started to wake as I walked out into the family room holding a huge pile of pancakes on a plate.

"Breakfast!" I said.

Ethan rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and grinned at me. "Thanks. Oh, and Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too, Ethan. Now let's get eating!" I sat the plate down on the coffee table, and just as I was about to take my first bite, there was a scream inside the chimney (S/P?). Reluctantly, I put down my pancake and looked up. And of course, there was Rory.

"Merry Christmas?" Rory said weakly.

I sighed. "What the HELL were you thinking?"

Rory blushed. "Well, since it's Christmas, I decided to um, do it the Santa way."

With my Vampire speed, I flew out into the winter wonderland and pulled Rory from the chimney with ease. I threw him in the door.

Ethan stood up and crossed his arms. "So, if you're Santa, where's the presents?"

At the exact same time, Benny burst in dressed like Santa Claus and screaming, "PRESENTS!" Both boys comepletly forgot everything and rushed over to Benny. Laughing to myself, I followed them.

Benny's POV

My bag of presents held the perfect gifts for all my friends. "For Ethan," I said as I walked over to the couch, "I have Black Ops 2!"

Ethan's eyes practically popped out of his head. "This wasn't supposed to come out for, like, a year!"

"I know." I said proudly. "And I have the Limited Edition Ninja Handbook book for Rory, Vampire Ninja."

Rory gasped. "Thanks, man!"

I turned to Sarah. "Last but not least, I have this shawl from England."

Sarah took the silvery, shimmery black peice of cloth in her hands. "Wow, Benny...I-I love it."

Smiling michieviously, I added, "There's more. Put it on..."

Sarah put on the shawl and dissapeared. "How do I look?" she asked.

"Hmmm. I don't know because I can't see you!"

"What? You bought me an INVISIBILTY CLOAK?" Sarah yelled excitedly.

"I seems like it." Came a voice behind me. I turned around to a see a snow-covered Erica.

I smiled and walked over to her. "You're here just in time for your present!"

Erica looked slightly grossed out, but still wanted to her gift. "Really?"

"Yeah." I said as I pulled a small black box out of my bag. I handed it to her and she eyed it curiously. "Well, what are you waiting for? Open it!"

Erica flipped it open and gasped breathlessly. "OMG. This is the most BEAUTIFUL thing I've ever seen. Ever." What I had gotten her was a silver necklace with a charm of a moon on it. Inside the charm, there were little jewels that were the exact same color of her eyes when Erica flashed her fangs. Erica looked up from the necklace. "Can you help me put it on?" I took the necklace from the box and put it around her neck. I pulled her hair our from under the chain, and she spun around.

"You look amazing." I said. I leaned in, and so did Erica. Our lips were just about to meet when I heard a grumble from behind.

"Get a room, dudes!" Rory groaned.

I sighed. "Shut up Rory." And I grabbed the pancake from his hands. "Ha!"


	3. iPods and Kissing

Erica's POV

The necklace that Benny gave me is beautiful! I always thought that he was just some geeky perv, but Benny is actually an OK guy. A guy that I would kiss if that idiot Rory wouldn't have interupted. I looked at Rory with my death glare.

Benny loved the pancakes, and made sure we all knew it. "These pancakes are amazing! Who made them?"

Sarah blushed. "Me. They have chocolate chips, if you didn't notice."

"I kinda think I did." He said, gesturing to his face, which was now covered in chocolate. Before I became a vampire, that was my weakness.

"Come with me!" I said as I grabbed Benny's arm and led him into the kitchen. I guess Benny knew what I wanted, because he beat me to it. He smashed his mouth into mine, causing the chocolate to rub onto me as well. My arms flew up to his neck, and his arm snaked around my waist. Since Benny was really tall, I had to stand my tiptoes to reach his mouth. He tilted his head down. Still too tall for a make out. Finally, Benny just pulled me up on the nearest countertop. Our faces were now level, and the intensity of the kiss dawned. My tougue brushed his chocolate covered lips, wanting entry to his mouth. Now this is a kiss!

Ethan POV

"I think I know what they're doing in my kitchen ." I said. "Wait, in MY kitchen!"

Sarah choked back a laugh. "Ethan, it's sweet! Not gross!"

I rolled my eyes. "So, Sarah. What did you get me for Christmas?" I asked, sounding like myself five years ago.

"What did _you _get me?" She countered.

"What did _you _get me?" Rory echoed.

I nervously reached into my pocket and pulled out the box that held her gift. Sarah's eyebrows flew up as soon as she saw it. I handed it to her, and she took it delicatly.

"Oh, Ethan." Sarah gushed. If you're wondering, I got Sarah a 64gb iPod Touch, programmed with all of Sarah's favorite things. I even altered the speakers and camera so they would be better quality. Engraved on the back was her name.

"Do you like it?" I asked quietly.

Sarah's eyes were full of wonder when she looked back up at me. "Ethan! How did you know I wanted a new iPod?" She pulled a battered iPod out of her pocket to show me.

"I could, you know, nerd this and fix it so you can sell it." i said, knowing i was capable.

She beamed at me "Thank you Ethan." And to my pleasant suprise, she kissed my cheek.

"What do I get?" Rory whined.

Sarah smiled knowingly. "You can have your gift , after we check on Benny and Erica."

Rory wrinkled his nose. "Yuck. I hope their wearing clothes."

I smacked him. "Keep in mind that this is my house, and my kitchen. Don't even mention that! God."

**Sorry it took so long to update! Stay tuned, MBSAV fans!**


End file.
